V de Venganza o de Víctor Trevor
by Violette Moore
Summary: Voy a contarte un secreto, ¿Sobre el asesino se Hollow Ship? No, Sobre el asesino de Sherlock Holmes. (Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked).


_¡Saludos! Este fic participa en el_ _ **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama que como siempre espero que sea de su agrado._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Contenido Slash (yaoi) chico/chico. Leer bajo su propio riesgo._

 _N/A:_ _ **¡Larga vida al Imperio del Scotland Yard!**_

* * *

 **-V-**  
 **De Venganza o de Víctor Trevor**

* * *

 **Beteado por: Gudea.**

Existen momentos únicos, íntimos, de total sincronía. Situaciones que suceden en contextos arbitrarios pero que indudablemente están presentes y que, aunque los involucrados traten de negarlo no llegan a pasar desapercibidas por el muy perspicaz y ávido de conocimiento: John Hamish Watson.

Los ha visto interactuar todos los días por el último par de semanas y aunque pareciera que no es posible, que sus indagaciones personales no calan mayor profundidad que el simple hecho de saber que el gobierno británico precisa más de lo usual de los favores del consultor. Esto no es así. John ha notado cierto patrón repetitivo en su conducta. Al tratar el tema del asesino de Hollow Ship, Sherlock se hunde en su asiento, las manos se colocan a la altura de la barbilla, las piernas se expanden, los músculos se contraen, cierra los ojos por espacio de algunos segundos y luego regresa a la acción de mirar a su hermano como si lo que estuviera ante él fuera una aparición. A manera de respuesta, Mycroft devora al consultor con la mirada, los ojos de él son como dos diminutas gemas, como un par de topacios que intentan fundirse en las plateadas aguas de la mirada de su hermano, lo evalúa concienzudamente, equilibrando de tanto en tanto el paraguas en sus manos, tres golpes pequeños con la punta directos al piso, luego levanta el objeto como si lo que sostuviera ante él fuera alguna especie de arma letal y no una sombrilla, el balanceo es perfecto, preciso y exacto como la temperatura del té que el doctor está fingiendo preparar para prolongar su presencia en la estancia más de lo usual.

Desvía su atención de ellos para poder buscar el contenedor con el té, las hojas de pera y manzana se están acabando, quizá pueda hacer algo mejor con el de frutos rojos. Ahora que lo piensa de nuevo, la Señora Hudson le regaló una bellísima jarra transparente para elaborar té floral. Suspira para sus adentros, sería muy elegante de su parte colocar la exquisita pieza de artesanía en el punto medio de esos dos y aquello es lo que haría de no ser porque Mycroft ha regresado el paraguas al piso y lo contonea sin mayor preocupación en la parte interna de sus muslos.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo otra vez, pequeño hermano? —Su voz desconcierta a Sherlock, éste continuaba mirándolo como haría a algo horroroso, parpadea un par de veces y luego levanta el rostro y dirige una mirada a él, que está con media jarra de vidrio entre los dedos y la barra de la cocina. Su rostro de por sí pálido emblanquece aún más, lo pasa de largo, lo ignora con esa gracia celestial que sólo él parece poseer para abstraerse en sí mismo o lo que ataña a ese momento y sin más responde a su verdugo que sí. Lo hace con una inclinación de rostro y lo siguiente es que ya ha levantado su estilizada figura, hace ademan de dedicarle una reverencia a Myc el cual la ignora y se levanta a su vez, el saco perfecto, el pantalón recto, los zapatos pulcros y el elegante paraguas en mano, le sonríe a él. Es la decimosegunda vez que el doctor lo ve hacerlo y la tercera que aquel gesto le cala desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies.

Sherlock ha alcanzado su propio instrumento, toma el violín con recelo, dolor y ruego, comienza su sonata y John es consciente de que el agua para su té está a nada de perder la temperatura ideal, maldice para sus adentros y en ese lapso de tiempo han vuelto a quedar completamente a solas en la habitación.

—¿Frutos rojos, pera o pétalos de rosa? —pregunta a la nada puesto que el consultor tiene los ojos cerrados y de momento, no escuchará nada que no sean sus propios pensamientos o el desgarrador ulular del arco sobre las finas cuerdas. Suspira de nuevo al evocar la escena: sus ojos fijos en él. Los de Sherlock en él. Esa duda, insistencia, temor porque ¿Acaso no es eso lo único que por dos semanas ha visto en él?.

—John… —El Doctor se congela de nuevo, los frutos rojos han caído del infusor directo sobre el agua, mira los colores diluirse, las hojas hundirse y luego flotar en todas direcciones, dirige su mirada nuevamente a él, parece no ser consiente de haber pronunciado su nombre así que sopesa la posibilidad de hacerle notar que aún se encuentra ahí, no tiene que hacer demasiado, la pieza que entona ya habla de su presencia. De él, en la alcoba, lo sabe porque tras ese primer encuentro, aquel en el que no hubo palabras, ni confesiones pero si hubo miradas, sí hubo silencios, descripción de cuerpos y desnudar de mentes aquella fue la pieza que entonó. De lo más bajo a lo más alto, las notas de Chopin cobran vida y su mirada está en él.

Y el temor del Doctor en él.

Sherlock camina tan elegantemente que pareciera flotar, el abrigo danzando al compás de su cuerpo, los ojos a veces abiertos, luego cerrados, el gesto temeroso, torturado y él todo lo que puede hacer es observar. Interpretar, el que no ve, el que no entiende, el que siempre se queda atrás permanece atónito mientras la pieza nota a nota es desgranada. Sabe que una vez más se irá. Por eso su hermano ha ido a buscarlo porque hay un asesino suelto en Londres, uno que hubo aparecido por primera vez hace veinte años, uno que en su momento los hermanos Holmes trataron de atrapar pero que, por algún motivo, no lo pudieron lograr. La duda lo embarga, el secreto lo embriaga. Necesita saber, desea saber pero la melodía se acaba y los ojos del consultor, sociópata altamente funcional, único en el mundo, regresan frívolos a él.

No es la mirada ansiada, ni mucho menos la anhelada, es la mirada del extraño que por los últimos días ha comenzado a vivir con él. Y no es como si hubiera muchas diferencias entre el trato normal y el indiferente de ahora, de hecho está tan acostumbrado a su falta de tacto o afecto que no sabe por qué le incomoda tanto no saber la verdad.

Se queda a tres palmos de su presencia, el violín sobre el estuche, los ojos dudando entre los del doctor y la frente, las mejillas o los labios del ex-militar. Desea una caricia suya, una palabra suya, beber de su aliento hasta que a sus nombres se los lleve el viento pero por toda acción, lo único que hace es desviar la mirada y abrir los labios.

—Volveré en la mañana.

—¿Por qué no puedo ayudar?

—Porque ya tuvimos esta charla y la respuesta sigue siendo no.

—¿Qué pasa si el diablo te tienta de nuevo? ¿Si vuelves a jugar con fuego? Si vuelves a querer…

—No hay nada que pueda querer más que regresar a ti. —Y dicho esto, el consultor aspira su aroma, bebe su esencia, inhala todo de él antes de dar la vuelta y volver a dejarlo como hiciera hacía solo unas horas antes con el alma en un hilo y el corazón agobiado.

John odia esto, el té está helado, los frutos rojos se quedaron flotando y el sabor lejos de ser suave y agradable se ha vuelto sombrío y amargo, derrama el contenido en el lavabo, vierte todo, restos de manzana y pera incluidos y regresa a la tarea de destruir periódicos con los dedos, tiene que haber algo: una pista, una señal, un signo en algún lado. Algo en lo que él lo pueda ayudar ya sea que lo quiera, lo necesite o no y entre más cavila en eso, más es consciente de lo mucho que odia a Mycroft Holmes.

Sus ademanes ridículamente correctos, la sonrisa sádica en ese extrañamente perfecto rostro, las líneas de la edad que han comenzado a formarse en torno a labios y ojos, el cabello con el corte perfecto, el largo del cuello, el amplio pecho y luego se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en sus manos, en la gracia asesina con que parece manipular su instrumento porque él no es ningún ignorante en materia, en el ejército conoció practicantes de todo tipo de arte marcial y esos movimientos le recuerdan con más fiabilidad de la que quisiera los movimientos de algún arte ancestral. Piensa en sus diminutas y escuetas charlas, en la severidad de sus ojos en la facilidad con que ese rostro expresa tanto devoción como odio y sin saber por qué siente otra descarga eléctrica recorrer de su espina hasta desaparecer en el corazón y aunque sabe que estará bien, que no habrá escenario alguno en el que su hermano pudiera ponerlo en peligro, una voz interna insiste en decir que el peligro es Mycroft Holmes.

Desecha los diarios, de ellos lo único que ha podido obtener es aquello que a manera de castigo se ha esforzado por ignorar, el nombre del Detective Investigador del caso Gregory Lestrade. Ponerlo en la mesa de juegos sería colocarlo de espaldas a la pared pero la intriga le abstrae, le corroe y cala los huesos a un grado tal que no es consciente de que ya ha colocado las manos sobre el celular, escrito un mensaje y enviado al receptor.

"Necesito saber dónde están"

"Lo siento, eso ya no está en mi jurisdicción"

"¿Cómo que no está?"

"Lo que lees, su excelencia divina ha decidido dejarme fuera del caso, ya sabes: Cuatro cuerpos en cinco días. Es una suerte que aún pueda conservar mi placa. ¿Estás solo? Me vendría bien un trago"

John sonríe tristemente, cansinamente, un gesto que ni siquiera sabe por qué le sorprende y sin más accede, quedan de verse en un viejo bar a las afueras de la ciudad, lo suficientemente lejos tanto de Baker como de Garden District que es donde el inspector tiene su morada, mira las agujas del reloj antes de ajustarse la chaqueta y ceñirse el arma. Movimiento automático, no es como si esperara tener que disparar a alguien en el susodicho lugar, antes de dar la espalda al que por cerca de cuatro años ha sido su hogar suspira para sus adentros y aspira su aroma, la colonia de Sherlock ha quedado impregnada en el aire, junto con toda su pomposidad y refinada esencia. Siempre supo que sería un enigma imposible de descifrar y aunque por meses ha estado bien con eso. En este caso, hay algo que simplemente no le termina de agradar.

—Cuida la casa, Vince. —comenta al cráneo de la chimenea, apaga las luces y se sumerge entre la llovizna tardía de la ciudad.

A considerables kilómetros de distancia, el inspector ha ceñido el abrigo a su cintura y encendido un cigarrillo, baja las escaleras de dos en dos al tiempo que da una profunda calada y se detiene a pensar en aquellas palabras que años atrás le hiciera memorizar.

 _Si quieres entrar en mi juego hay tres cosas que debes saber:_

 _No.1 Trabajo solo_

 _No.2 Si requiero tu presencia, seré yo quien te busque mas no tú a mí_

 _No.3 Si te digo que te quedes atrás. Deberás quedarte o te juro que en piedra te convertirás._

Aquello se lo dijo cuando él apenas era un novato que intentaba conocer los hilos del gobierno británico y llegó a la conclusión de que todos y cada uno de ellos no solo tienen origen sino titiritero y éste es Mycroft Holmes.

Describirlo como un controlador era una cosa; como un ser dominante, culto, enigmático e intimidante era otra; pero llegar a conocerlo en verdad, ver lo que se oculta detrás de la máscara y advertir al hombre que es, aquel que se entrega en cuerpo y alma no por un puesto o una nación, no por gloria, dinero u honor, sino por su hermano, por lo que entre él y su hermano se podría suscitar, era más de lo que, como siempre, puede soportar.

Enciende el motor de su auto, el parabrisas bañado por la lluvia, aspira con suficiencia, el aroma de su tabaco se ha mezclado con otra sustancia. Una que huele a especias y miel, el perfume de la persona secretamente amada, aquella que le dejó hace unas cuantas horas y que le aclaró que de querer seguir teniéndolo en su almohada debía distraer al Doctor esa noche o la siguiente, las que hicieran falta hasta que él terminara de hacer su labor.

—¿Tan complicado es esta vez?

—Tanto como para pedirte que mientas por mí.

Mirar la luz de sus ojos, ser consciente del secretismo, de la confianza del amor aún no confeso pero por noches enteras profeso hace que asienta y obedezca la acción. Un suave beso, cargado de temor, ansiedad y sentimiento puesto que por más de diez años él se ha mostrado fiel a su código de honor. "Quédate atrás".

Cada año la piedra de la espera se va a haciendo más pesada y es que el juego ahora no solo es mirar cómo da la espalda y su sombra se pierde detrás. El juego es mirar como sus labios tiemblan, la mirada duda, como las canas emblanquecen sus cejas o las líneas de la preocupación se van abriendo paso sobre la frente amplia, el juego es tomar sus manos entre las suyas y hacer que el agarre aumente de fuerza para evitar que de él escape. Es escuchar por milésima vez en la semana que todo estará bien, que es un asunto de principios, un asunto de familia.

Un secreto que deben asfixiar entre su hermano y él.

El vehículo se abre paso con suavidad por las no tan abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, hace pausa en los semáforos indicados, tira la colilla de cigarro unas cuantas veces más y cierra los ojos de tanto en tanto recordando su cara. Siempre le creyó un tirano, un ser frívolo y desalmado. Siempre, claro está, Hasta que se mostró como es.

Hasta que su hermano sucumbió ante aquella terrible calamidad: sobredosis de heroína en un grado tan elevado que los doctores y enfermeras enmudecieron ante la posibilidad de que el gran Sherlock Holmes quedara reducido a un vegetal. Las implicaciones nunca las dijeron en alto, su entonces aún no pareja no las quiso enunciar, ni él las quiso indagar. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Si solo le bastaba esto: ver a un hombre que se decía de hielo, venirse abajo en la sala de espera del hospital. Con el corazón sangrante y el alma en un hilo, culpándose por su irreverencia, su sobrada falta de tacto, él no debió hacerlo, él no debió dejarlo, abandonarlo, ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿A caso no lo había hecho ya? Cuando tenía dieciséis el otro apenas nueve. ¿No lo dejó entonces? Describió la cara de un niño entre sollozos y lamentos. Le hablo de sus sueños, de lo que era entonces, en los viejos y buenos tiempos y entonces Greg supo que ya nunca podría dejarlo atrás.

Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, no sabía si estaba permitido tocar al gobierno británico, pero si lo estaba o no, el otro no lo frenó. Siguió culpándose y maldiciendo al tiempo que él hacía uso de su autoridad y ordenaba que todo el maldito mundo los dejara a solas sobre el corredor. La intervención fue sencilla pero el muy maldito de Sherlock entró en coma. Su hermano dejó de existir concretamente durante dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos. El tiempo que tomaba consumir un cigarro o que le tomaba a un Holmes caer de rodillas y comenzar a gritar hasta desfallecer.

Los recuerdos son poderosos. Tanto como la lluvia que para estas alturas casi parece torrencial, deja el vehículo a manos del parking, desciende con nada de gracia y haciéndose capa con las solapas del abrigo a medio abotonar. El interior es cálido y huele a cigarro, mujeres y alcohol, hace un examen con la vista, en la última mesa del lado izquierdo encuentra a John sumido en cavilaciones, el ceño fruncido, los músculos tensos, está balanceando un vaso de whisky en la mano izquierda y con la otra estudia el celular como si con su mirada lo pudiera atravesar. Suspira para sus adentros, _¿Acaso no es la viva imagen de él hace algunos años?_ En el momento exacto del accidente, no; sino más bien un par de días después. John advierte su presencia, le obsequia una inclinación de rostro y él asiente no sin antes pedir en la barra una botella de Bourbon para los dos y una cubeta de hielos. Se acomoda sin mucho afán quitándose el abrigo ligeramente humedecido por la lluvia. Sus miradas se encuentran, en el último par de meses la mirada de John ha cambiado, él no tiene que ser un detective consultor único en el mundo para determinar que hace pocos meses su relación con el menor de los Holmes debió llegar a una conclusión.

Los ha visto ir y venir durante cuatro años, superar un funeral, un matrimonio, una falsa paternidad y ahora esto. Quiere confesar la verdad, traicionar sus principios, romper la promesa hecha a su aliado pero no sabe si debería hacerlo o no. La mirada de John habla de desesperación y también venganza. Ha encontrado al titiritero y sabe que es su amigo, su amante y mentor.

Las palabras se congelan en el interior de una garganta seca, no saben quién de los dos iniciará la conversación por lo que por toda acción deciden esperar a que la camarera ponga la botella en la mesa y eso sucede en lo que Greg ultima un nuevo cigarro y el Doctor se da por vencido regresando el teléfono móvil a su pantalón.

—¿Así es como será siempre?

—Sí, siempre.

John bebe del vaso, al llegar al fondo repite la acción y fulmina a su interlocutor con la mirada. La cara de Greg no es del todo un poema, si acaso es consciente de la lucha que se lleva a cabo en su interior, los ángeles de la compasión vencen a las ánimas del infierno, por lo que decide hacer de tripas corazón e iniciar su confesión.

—Voy a contarte un secreto, puede que sepas esto o puede que no pero como sea, es todo lo que por nuestra amistad te puedo ofrecer.

—¿Sobre el asesino de Hollow Ship?

—No, sobre el asesino de Sherlock Holmes.

 **…**

La lluvia arrecia y el frío cala hasta los huesos, saben por qué están ahí y el silencio, el recelo, el dolor y la espera laceran más que mil tormentos. Sherlock no se ha dignado a mirar a su hermano pero sabe que está ahí. Siempre ha sabido que está ahí, no el hombre que luce el traje sastre perfecto sino aquel otro que yace encadenado, amordazado y totalmente enloquecido en lo más profundo de su Palacio Mental.

Jamás creyó que lo vería en persona, que lo tendría ante él, puesto que de ese día lo único que conserva es un vago recuerdo de sí mismo tomando una aguja entre sus dedos y bajando el émbolo hasta el final. Cerrando los ojos, dejando su cuerpo al vacío y olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Lleva las manos al nacimiento de su cuero cabelludo, masajea la superficie a conciencia y maldice para sus adentros el día en que juró con la mano en el pecho que dejaría su adicción al cigarro. A los pocos segundos y como si de una invocación se tratara, una figura más aparece en escena, de estatura imponente y complexión atlética se muestra ante ellos y Sherlock tiene que recordarse a sí mismo quién es y lo que le hizo antes de atreverse a mirar. La silueta es la misma, el aroma, la presencia y también la sensación de no haber sido otra cosa para él más que un instrumento.

—Quédate donde estás, querido hermano —ordena el mayor y él asiente con una ligera inclinación de rostro, el cuerpo le escoce, la cabeza le punza, no sabe por qué aceptó encontrarse con su asesino pero están ahí en el punto medio de un callejón sin salida.

La oscuridad de la noche le recuerda la oscuridad de su alma, aquella que siempre ha querido desterrar mas no exiliar porque la abraza con la misma ansiedad con que la rechaza. Esa oscuridad es él, la saciedad de él, el recuerdo de un hombre que se dejó hacer. Se dejó profanar, probar, usar. Y que al ser consciente de la culminación de todo aquello no encontró otra salida más que explotar.

—¿Veinte años y aún no puedes levantar la cara, Lock?

Su voz es el sonido del diablo, del controlador y manipulador ser humano que en su momento abrió los labios para confesar palabras que él aceptó como de amor.

Su cuerpo tiembla, se estremece sobremanera porque cierto es que, a pesar de haber transcurrido todos esos años, él aún no puede levantar la cara. No puede mirar a los ojos a la persona ansiada, no puede tomar su rostro, acariciar su cara, beber de sus labios porque el que está ante él tomó todo lo que de él había y dejó sólo una carcasa que posee su imagen pero que ya no siente nada. Lo mira furioso pues de pronto su imagen se ha sobrepuesto a la de John.

La luz de John corrompida por las sombras de Victor Trevor y la sola idea le aplasta.

Contrario del deseo o la razón camina hacia él y descubre los detalles de ese demonio que permanece impávido ante él, comenzando por el rostro, la oscuridad de sus ojos, la comisura de los labios y luego evoca la textura y también su sabor, recuerda cuando los abrió por primera vez para profanar su boca y susurrarle palabras vacías de devoción. Su pecho duele, el cuerpo tiembla, el mayor de los Holmes ha decidido interponerse entre su hermano y el profanador.

 **…**

—Fue mi primer asesino en serie, cuatro cuerpos, justo como ahora, todos jóvenes entre los 21 y 25 años de edad, los encontraron en las inmediaciones del río Támesis, estudiantes de diferentes licenciaturas aunque en su mayoría pertenecientes a Ciencias, Medicina y Arte. Sherlock entonces estaba en la universidad, su perfil encajaba con el del ignoto y fue por eso que su hermano acudió a mí. No tenían buenas relaciones, no sé si ahora pueda decirse que las tengan, pero el punto es que Myc quería que fuera yo quien estuviera detrás de él.

»Un chico encantador, si me lo permites decir, de haberlo conocido entonces no sé qué tan bien hubieran encajado ustedes. ¿Sabes? Ese recelo, la antipatía, ese muro invisible que construyó alrededor de sí, en aquel entonces no estaba ahí.

Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la vida, de la inventiva porque cierto es que jamás ha dejado de ser lo que es. El condenado hijo de puta que con un "Buenos Días" ya descifró toda tu vida, pero lo hacía con gusto y a la gente en verdad le agradaba.

John escucha al inspector con los ojos entrecerrados intentando formarse una imagen mental de Holmes a una edad en que él aún estaba terminando la educación media, con su intelecto resultaba obvio que a los diecisiete años ya estuviera por licenciarse en Química Orgánica. Las imágenes que se inventa de él son hermosas, piensa que todo él es hermoso. Su estilizada y delicada figura, la piel pálida, los cabellos negros, los ojos profundos y sinceros aunque le resulta extraño dibujar una sonrisa en él cuando normalmente, esas las reserva solo para él y para nadie más.

—Tengo que confesar ahora que parte de mi penitencia también tiene que ver con aquella encomienda. Yo no relacioné la evidencia. Mycroft me ha repetido hasta el cansancio que era imposible que yo lo hiciera, incluso él no lo hizo pero este es un tema que me debes jurar, jamás mencionar ante él.

—Te doy mi palabra de honor, como médico, soldado y también… como el jodido bastardo que se enamoró de Sherlock Holmes.

Gregory apura su trago, mira a los ojos del doctor, la decisión, la entrega, la absoluta aseveración de que su secreto estará a salvo y, sin más, continúa.

—Salía con alguien, el ignoto para ser más exactos.

La mirada de John se oscurece aunque no sabe si es por la revelación de una pareja previa o por el hecho de que dicho individuo reciba el calificativo de "ignoto". Lestrade ignora su gesto, se concentra en su trago añadiendo un puñado de hielos y bebiendo el contenido de un solo tirón.

 ** _…_**

—¿Veinte años y ha decidido repetirse a sí mismo, Señor Trevor?

El hombre ante ellos parece mucho más sombrío que antes, el pasar de los años ha obrado en él como en un exquisito vino y Sherlock se odia a sí mismo por tener la capacidad de notarlo. Evoca recuerdos de él y su persona en aquella habitación universitaria donde compartieron entre sonrisas y camaradería, no solo notas sino experiencias, caricias, susurros y secretos. Mycroft no le deja avanzar un solo paso más y él lo agradece porque, de hecho, justo ahora tiene la capacidad motriz propia de una patata.

Recuerda la facilidad con que se dejó manipular por él, con que entregó su corazón porque cierto fue que se encontraba herido. Solo, como se quedó después de su encuentro y como pensó que estaría hasta que conoció a…

—¿Repetirme yo? Oh, eso jamás sería posible, para repetir tendría que volver a usar a ese despojo que tienes la osadía de llamar hermano.

 **…**

—¿Estás seguro? Es decir tú… —John se congela en su asiento, no sabe qué debería importar más ahora: el hecho de que su sociópata altamente funcional haya salido con un igual o el hecho de que sea un inspector del Scotland Yard quién se lo haga notar. Gregory parece comprender aquello pero la historia necesita un final, ellos necesitan una oportunidad y él necesita saber si debería correr junto con John calle abajo hasta el centro mismo de la ciudad.

—Los vi, más de una vez y no, no te destrozaré con detalles, sólo debes saber que ese jodido bastardo tenía un objetivo y ése era jugar con Sherlock Holmes.

De las cuatro víctimas resultó que todas pertenecían a su universidad, chicos de alta cuna, hijos de padres con sobrado dinero y negocios turbios, por lo que la noticia no se hizo pública pero como imaginarás entre pasillos todo se decía.

Lestrade prosigue, hablando de detalles sobre el caso, la posición y ubicación de los cuerpos, pero John ya ha dejado de escuchar, la imagen que inventó de él queda nublada por una nueva que describe a un muchacho en la flor de la vida solo y descuidado, dejado a su suerte tanto por sus padres como por su hermano que por toda figura representaba a la que él tendía más a admirar. Luego imagina al ignoto, a esa figura hasta ahora desconocida y lo dibuja como si fuera humo en torno a él. Deslizándose entre sus dedos, fundiéndose con su cuerpo, absorbiendo su luz y decide que debe ser él quien ponga fin a todo eso.

La perorata de Greg incluye una nueva parte que parece importante de escuchar: "Ese hombre le enseño a estimular su cerebro". Le enseñó a drogarse y para entonces John ya tiene un brillo asesino en la luz de sus ojos.

—Pero lo atraparon, ¿cierto? Creo haber leído en los diarios que al asesino de hace 20 años lo atraparon.

—¿Atraparlo? No. Eso se dijo para calmar a los medios, encontramos un chivo expiatorio, un pobre diablo condenado a perpetua y lo hicimos tomar su lugar, el nuestro más bien desapareció. Teníamos una pista de él, un barco pesquero a nombre de un conocido suyo. En el interior estaba otro cuerpo una jovencita llamada Isabel de la Cruz, la encontramos con vida aunque eso sucedió en el mismo lapso de tiempo en que Sherlock…

 **…**

Los sentimientos son malos. Poderosos, corrosivos y endemoniadamente malvados. De eso se convenció luego de despertar desnudo y abandonado en su cama. Ni las luces o los sonidos del derredor fueron los que le dieron los buenos días aquella mañana, sino más bien una intromisión de por lo menos seis agentes de Scotland Yard.

Buscaban a Víctor por tres cargos de homicidio en primer grado. Entraron en la habitación destrozándolo todo, encontrando "trofeos" objetos personales de todas las víctimas que el mencionado le había entregado a él como prueba de su "amor"; los vio desfilar ante sus ojos mientras se hacía un ovillo con la sabana enredada en torno a su cuerpo recientemente embarnecido. Uno a uno los mostraron ante él junto con la historia oculta: aquélla era la corbata de Colín West, ése el pañuelo de Sophia Herondale, el bolígrafo pertenecía a la encantadora de Verónica Trent y en cuanto al resto… Se llevó la mano desnuda al nacimiento del pecho, sobre la muñeca, la cadena de oro que describía el emblema de la universidad ya no estaba más.

Hizo un recuerdo mental de la cuarta persona desaparecida, de piel morena y cabellera azabache. Una joven prometedora de ciencias políticas, Isabel de la Cruz.

—¿Dónde está Trevor? —preguntaron finalmente, atravesándolo con la mirada a él que apenas si caía en la cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Él interactuó con las víctimas, cada una de esas chicas y el caballero habían mostrado algún tipo de interés en él. Colín le obsequió una carta seguida de un fuerte apretón de manos mientras se ajustaba el saco tras los vestidores del gimnasio, Sophia le dedicó un soneto, era tercer chelo en la banda de la escuela y él primer violín. Cuando se presentaron una noche en el auditorio, la extravagante rubia levantó su rostro y prolongó su crescendo mientras ignoraba al director de la orquesta y dirigía su mirada a él. Le encantaban sus notas, era ciertamente admirable la devoción con que manipulaba ese chelo pero, lejos de eso, él no tenía ningún interés en esa mujer, con Verónica el duelo se llevó a cabo en un tribunal del estrado. Estaban debatiendo sobre técnicas forenses, lo recordaba bien, ella era estudiante de medicina, especializada en técnicas experimentales, le habló sobre las diferentes marcas que la ceniza del tabaco producía en la piel y cómo eso podría ayudar a definir la hora de la muerte o en su caso, la identidad del asesino. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¿Cómo no notó que esas molestas personas que insistían en permanecer junto a él ya no estaban más?

—Señor Holmes, ¿escuchó nuestra pregunta? — _¿Qué donde estaba Trevor?_ Él no lo sabía. Pero por el conocimiento de los hechos que tenía ahora, lo más probable es que estuviera…

—¿Señor Holmes? —Relacionó la fecha de los homicidios con la fecha en que le entregó los obsequios, era el mismo maldito día de sus muertes, sólo que con una diferencia horaria que debía hablar de la cantidad de tiempo que le llevaba deshacerse de los cuerpos. Su corazón se estremeció de súbito, su estómago se revolvió, se llevó las manos al nacimiento del vientre y en una sucesión de arcadas incontrolables comenzó a vaciar su contenido estomacal. Los policías encontraron las agujas, su dotación de heroína, cocaína y demás sustancias varias, no era un secreto que la mayoría de estudiantes recurrían a estimulantes para poder aguantar el ritmo de los parciales y finales. A la tercera vez que vomitó le arrojaron una toalla del baño sobre la cara y llegaron a la conclusión de que él no sabía nada.

Lo dejaron a solas aunque no sin antes preguntar si no era demasiado joven para estar en la universidad.

—Es el hermano menor de Mycroft Holmes —cuchicheó alguien por detrás.

—¿El pelirrojo gobierno británico, Holmes?

—Ese mismo.

—¿Qué no su hermano era un genio?

—Ja, querrás decir drogadicto. —Esas palabras calaron profundo, sintió algo romperse en su pecho, no sólo el corazón por lo que le había ocultado Víctor sino la confianza, que en su momento su hermano había depositado en él.

—Oye, hijo. Cuando te vistas, vendrá nuestro jefe por ti, la evidencia se quedará donde la hemos dejado, no toques nada y te sugeriría que tampoco te duches puede que tengas ADN que nos sea de utilidad para atraparlo.

Escucha sus palabras y su estómago sufre un nuevo tormento, mira su cuerpo aún desnudo y húmedo, los "obsequios" dentro de bolsas etiquetadas con los nombres de las víctimas y la fecha en que murieron: dos, tres, hasta seis semanas.

Evoca sus rostros, también sus voces, él pudo haber prestado más atención a ellos pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Por alguna razón dejó que ese extraño, ese ser deforme y maldito que justo ahora vuelve a estar ante él lo derrotara.

Víctor sonríe a él que por toda acción una vez más está próximo a vomitar. Cuando se levantó de la cama con la sábana enredada cual toga romana encontró una nota, su caligrafía pulcra y excelsa y su nombre en ella.

 _"Fue encantador hacerte el amor pensando en ellos Lock,  
_ _pero tu hermano está cada vez más cerca,  
las pistas que tendí para él lo llevarán finalmente hasta ti,  
imagina su cara cuando sepa que tú te revolcabas conmigo después de asesinarlos"_

 _V_

 **…**

Mycroft pierde la cordura, la poca elegancia de su distinguida persona se va al garete cuando recuerda él mismo lo que sucedió ese tormentoso día. Lestrade tuvo que atender a Sherlock, fue él quien lo vio en su acto suicida, la nota bajo su cuerpo y la aguja entre los dedos, llamó a todo el equipo médico y después lo buscó a él.

Él era el objetivo de Trevor, nunca debió condenar a cadena perpetua a su padre aunque en ese entonces claro está, él no lo sabía. Cambio su nombre, Trevor no era el apellido original de su familia sino Milverton, Charles Milverton condenado a perpetua por el asesinato de cuatro personas, su único hijo estuvo en el tribunal cuando se decidía la condena y lo visitó durante el primer par de años hasta que el muy bastardo sucumbió a la presión y se suicidó. Eran dueños de una flotilla de barcos pesqueros. Su padre las asesinó ahí, todas prostitutas y madres de niños hasta ahora sin hogar.

Desenfunda su arma, el Doctor Watson no ha estado del todo equivocado respecto de su persona aunque sí en lo referente a la naturaleza del arma, el instrumento, el artificio de la muerte es él, más no su paraguas aunque claro está que usarlo cual arma letal le confiere un toque de elegancia que resultaría imposible de rechazar.

Se enfrenta al otro pero el asesino ha decidido hacer un buen uso de los últimos años perfeccionando sus técnicas de combate y muerte.

 **…**

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese maldito que asesinó a tres chicos y dejó traumatizado de por vida a Sherlock es el mismo que recientemente mató a cuatro personas entre miembros del Club Diógenes y agentes de Scotland Yard?

Gregory asiente, la botella se ha terminado y él no tiene cabeza o pies para explicar el hecho de que aún estén cómodamente sentados en ese salón.

—¿Y simplemente te quedas aquí? ¿Los dejas así? Enfrentando por segunda vez en sus vidas a ese…

—¿Crees que es sencillo para mí? ¿Qué Sherlock fue el único que se murió ahí? Porque no es cierto, el hombre que yo vi morir en la sala de espera pocas veces se muestra ante mí. El que cuidaba a su hermano, el que pretendía defender un ideal de justicia, ya no está más ahí. Sólo un fantasma. —John evalúa al inspector con la mirada, admira el velo de un hombre consumido por las ánimas de su infierno y decide que definitivamente debe ser él quién tome las cartas en el asunto.

—Greg, sé que no es sencillo para ti pero ya me cansé de verlo morir.

 **…**

La pelea continúa y Víctor, que para él es la mismísima muerte, sonríe y se ufana; ha derrotado a Mycroft, acto no tan destacable puesto que la condición física de su hermano resulta cuestionable pero no es ésta la razón de su locura. La razón de que volviera la destina a él que ya sopesa la posibilidad de ensuciarse las manos aunque claro está, no quiere manchar el abrigo y llamar la atención del Doctor, se desprende de la prenda y el asesino lo evalúa a su vez. Tres años de diferencia no son demasiado notables a menos claro está que luzcas como Sherlock Holmes o como el mismísimo asistente del diablo. Trevor le da una inclinación de rostro, Mycroft ha vuelto a levantarse aunque esta vez mostrando su arma de fuego en alto.

—Aah, así me gusta más. El gobierno británico matando a sangre fría pero ¿sabes qué? Me temo que he vuelto a cambiar de nombre, hecho nuevos amigos y si me eliminas, alguien mostrará algunas cosas en internet. Tengo fotografías suyas, fue por eso que regresé. Vi que recientemente te has vuelto famoso, primera plana de todos los diarios y no solamente locales. Te has mantenido en forma aunque sospecho, hay alguien más que lo hace por ti.

Sherlock enmudece de nuevo, los instintos primarios de proteger a John y de destruirle a él a flor de piel, Victor sonríe triunfante, ya tiene su atención de nuevo y por partida doble.

—Nuestro íntimo secreto, ¿recuerdas Lock? Tu y yo, en una cama…

 **…**

El detective cae cansinamente sobre su butaca, la sala está sola, el salón vacío, sabe que no debería mirar pero ansía una mirada. Solo una, desde la distancia, verlo a él, el único ser que consigue apaciguar las llamaradas de su alma. Reprime un suspiro, cierra los ojos y atraviesa la estancia en dirección de su alcoba, la encuentra vacía. Su corazón llora. Toma el celular y envía un mensaje de texto, el mismo es contestado luego de un par de minutos de angustiosa espera.

"Lo siento, nos excedimos de tragos y no me pareció seguro dejarlo a solas en su condición"

"¿Lestrade está bien?"

"Tan pronto como lo obligue a ir a la cama ¿y tú?"

"Caso Cerrado"

"¿Atraparon al asesino?"

"Buenas noches, John"

"Descansa, Sherlock"

El detective decide dormir en la cama ajena, necesita su aroma, percibir su presencia, tener cerca al que por los últimos meses se ha convertido en su nuevo secreto.

Su relación de pareja lleva tan solo seis meses y aunque sabe que hay demasiadas cosas que debería aclarar, lo referente a Víctor Trevor es algo de lo que jamás le hablará. Su pérdida de creencias, de pasión y de fe. Aquellas cosas que aparentemente sólo John Watson es capaz de resucitar. Se deja vencer por el sueño, dilucidando sobre si debería eliminar de su mente los detalles finales de aquella horrorosa afrenta.

 **…**

—¡No puedes…—comenzó a decir Mycroft pero él lo calló con un movimiento, recuerda la escena de ellos dos en la cama, la forma en que le hizo el amor aquella última vez que efectivamente él hizo el amor. "Escribe mi nombre Sherlock… adoro tu caligrafía" reprime el recuerdo y concede que Víctor se vaya airoso de la ciudad.

Únicamente pretendía enviar sus saludos. Hacerles saber que él está ahí, en algún sitio, y que, pase lo que pase, les venció en su juego.

 **…**

A la mañana siguiente no es sólo John quien llegó algo magullado a su hogar, Mycroft también fue recibido por una cama vacía de modo que saluda a Gregory sin mucha ceremonia pero en su mirada se advierte el júbilo y también el alivio, analiza su cuerpo, los vestigios de la lluvia y de una noche de resaca están ahí.

—Entonces, ¿pasaron la noche en el estacionamiento del bar?

—Ja, ja, ja. ¿Me estás haciendo una escena de celos? A mí, con mi mejor amigo, único en el mundo.

—No, sólo intento dilucidar dónde o con quién es que metiste el trasero.

—Con mi auto que tampoco es demasiado grande para cualquier porquería que te quieras imaginar.

—¿Le dijiste algo?

—¿Del llamado asesino de Hollow Ship?

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Lo siento, señor Holmes, código de honor de veteranos de guerra, lo que sea que le haya dicho me lo llevaré a la tumba.

—¿Significa que estarán bien?

—Te lo prometo.

 **…**

El olor a frutos rojos le da los buenos días, John ha preparado una exquisita taza de té para él que, fatigado, ha perdido las horas de profundo letargo, se levanta avergonzado por estar en su cama pero el doctor le pierde el cuidado y procede a colocar la taza en sus manos, aspira el aroma aunque justo ahora recuerda que prefiere otros aromas. La loción para después de afeitar de John huele exquisito, necesita saber cuánto tiempo perdió durmiendo. Le habría encantado escucharlo llegar, verlo justo después de llegar y, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, el doctor besa sus labios con algo parecido a lo que cree recordar del amor.

Su cuerpo tiembla, John se disculpa pero, antes de separarse por completo de él, el detective lo abraza y devuelve el gesto con suma fascinación. Los alientos se agotan, sus cuerpos se separan, las miradas se abrazan.

—¿Gavin se portó bien?

—Gregory y sí, su sofá es extremadamente cómodo. —Sherlock sonríe aliviado, acto seguido lo mira salir de su habitación y comenzar a hablar sobre el desayuno, él lo sigue de a poco arrastrando las cobijas ya que tiene por mala costumbre dormir desnudo. Al pasar por la chimenea nota un nuevo inquilino. El cráneo de Vincent Van Gogh ya no está solo.

—¿John?

—¿Sí? —responde el aludido mientras se encarga de prender el fogón.

—¿Puedes explicar esto? —El soldado sonríe por lo bajo, disfraza ese gesto con algo parecido a la indiferencia y sin más responde.

—Souvenir de la noche. Lestrade y yo pasamos por una tienda de antigüedades y, en cuanto lo vi, pensé que Vince apreciaría un amigo.

—Parece auténtico.

—Posiblemente lo sea, pero no te obsesiones con eso Sherlock. Solo quería algún distintivo que hablara de "nuestra relación".

—¿Seguro que estás bien con mantenerlo en secreto?

—Sí, aunque hay un 98% de probabilidades de que se me fuera la boca con Lestrade.

—¿En el buen sentido o en el malo?

—Mmmh, quién sabe. Creo recordar que movía demasiado los labios.

.

.

* * *

 **-FIN-**

 **.Violette Moore.**


End file.
